<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're All That I Have, You're All That I Need by ZaraMelMercury</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342883">You're All That I Have, You're All That I Need</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaraMelMercury/pseuds/ZaraMelMercury'>ZaraMelMercury</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Tony Stark, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Crying, Disney References, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Makeup Sex, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Pining Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:42:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaraMelMercury/pseuds/ZaraMelMercury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the following day after Tony Stark had invented Time Travel and, as expected, the first Time Trial the Avengers carry out without him, flops-- with Scott Lang turning into a baby; amongst other things too!</p><p>As Steve Rogers contemplates the way forward, Tony arrives at the Compound to tell him the news of his discovery. Of course, the two have much past baggage to work through and solve.</p><p>So, whether it's fear or not (which it probably is - the fear he's never going to see Tony again, or ever get this chance again), Steve braves it all and makes it up to Tony. He's willing to show Tony Stark how much he means to the Super Soldier.</p><p>Cue an emotional apology and tender kisses, tender words, that lead to passion and a promise of forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. You Don't Know Who I Am Anymore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901597">Promises</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auggusst/pseuds/Auggusst">Auggusst</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119844">Hysteria When You're Near</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/StarSpangledBucky">StarSpangledBucky</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487257">You Deserve It</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auggusst/pseuds/Auggusst">Auggusst</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is un-beta'd, so please bear with me with regards to spelling and grammar, too. The title is inspired by James TW's song You and Me and I'll leave a link to the Steve&amp;Tony video at the end of my work--it's really incredible!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve Rogers stood outside the Compound with his head hanging low; his hands on his hips and he contemplated the next step forward.</p><p>After witnessing Scott turn into a teenager, and then into an old man, and then into <strong><em>a</em></strong> <em><strong>baby </strong></em>on the same day, he had to retract his statement that he'd seen <strong><em>everything</em></strong> in his lifetime. </p><p>Honestly, Steve didn't know what else to <em>do</em> at that point!</p><p>Without Tony by <strike>his side</strike> the <em><strong>TEAM'S</strong></em> side, he meant - of course!- things just didn't seem work out.</p><p>It was simply the way the Universe worked with them. </p><p><strike>He</strike> <em>They</em> needed the futurist. </p><p>The supersoldier sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, taking in a couple of deep breaths.</p><p>He then suddenly heard the sound of tires screeching on the gravel!</p><p>"What in the name of-?" Steve muttered to himself.</p><p>His eyes narrowed as he scanned the car in the distance; looking to find any sign of recognition.</p><p> </p><p>Steve <em>did</em> recognize that car...</p><p> </p><p>His heart flipped somersaults into his throat. His body flushed and goosebumps dotted onto his skin!</p><p>Steve's whole <em>being</em> pounded with adrenaline!</p><p>'<strong>TONY</strong>!' he wanted to scream so desperately!</p><p>Steve couldn't help it- he was so damn <em><strong>EXCITED</strong></em> to see the genius!</p><p>However, he managed to compose himself within a minute; he composed his features and stood neutral.</p><p><em>'Get a hold of yourself, Idiot!'</em> Steve irritably thought to himself, as Tony's car sped closer to the Compound entry. The supersoldier resorted to clenching his fists in his trouser pockets in order to calm his adrenaline-high heart.</p><p>A strong sense of ease and warmth still flooded over him, though.</p><p><br/><em>'Tony's here--everything will be okay'</em>, he consoled himself.</p><p>Then, the <em>darker</em> thoughts sprang forward ever so quickly, it was as if the excitement was never there to begin with in the first place.</p><p>
  <em>'Who says he's excited to see <strong>YOU</strong>, Rogers, huh?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Remember that argument you had once he touched back down to Earth?'</em>
</p><p>'<em>Remember the <strong>BETRAYAL</strong> in his eyes, Steve? Remember the <strong>hurt</strong> you saw? The hurt you <strong>caused in the first place?</strong> He couldn't even spend 5 minutes in the same room as you without all that anger bubbling up and exploding all over your hopeful heart! <strong>Splat!</strong> You're hopes were crushed Rogers! Just like you <strong>crushed his heart-'</strong></em></p><p>"No! No, I won't let that happen again!" he violently hissed to himself. He wanted to silence that voice.</p><p>That hopeful soldier inside of his heart stood up tall and proud, and stated loud and clear in his mind: <em>'You can win Tony's trust back, Steve! You <strong>can</strong> win his love back! You've gotta <strong>try! </strong>... Show him how much you love him, Rogers!'</em></p><p>That eerie, shadow voice came forward again once more, and chuckled darkly from deep within the corner of Steve's head.</p><p>It spoke up: <em>'Good luck with that, Rogers. You're gonna need it! Who says he's here to see <strong>just you</strong>, huh? Oh, you poor hopeful thing...</em>' the voice continued to mock him.</p><p>Steve visibly had to shake his head to clear it. Instead, he just tried to focus on the sleek, black car driving closer.</p><p>The sleek, black car that held Tony.</p><p><em>Tony</em>...</p><p>Sweet, <strong><em>brilliant</em></strong> Tony...</p><p>He'd win the genius back! He loved Tony too much to just give up. He'd prove to Tony how valuable Steve held him, even if it took the captain a thousand lives!</p><p>
  <em>'Where do you think you are, on the list of names that popped into that genius' head, once he figured out what you KNOW he figured out, huh?'</em>
</p><p>That dark voice continued to mock him, slithering around his head as it whispered so solidly in his ear.</p><p>
  <em>'He had to tell the team, but do you think your name was left for last? Or, even <strong>better,</strong> Steven: do you think you were <strong>first?</strong> Oh, that would be one for the yearbooks, yeah?! <strong>Hhhaahahahaha!</strong>'</em>
</p><p>Tony's car was now only a few mere inches from Steve's foot. He was here...</p><p>
  <em>'Good luck Rogers...'</em>
</p><p>Steve sucked in a deep breath as the window rolled down.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So the next chapter will contain the more intimate parts of the fic, but the scene in Endgame is just so beautiful and intense to a Stony shipper like me, so I would like to take my time and write it out perfectly, but expect an update as soon as possible!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. But If You Knew The Truth That... If I Didn't Have You, Then I'd Have Nothing At All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why the long face? Wait, let me guess- he turned into a baby?"</p><p>Steve huffed out a breath and he tried not to smile like a lovesick idiot at Tony's usual sarcasm. </p><p>He'd missed it, though. He couldn't deny that. </p><p>"Among other things, yeah, " Steve replied dryly, "Why? What are you doing here?" The last question <em>was genuine </em>curiosity. </p><p>
  <em>'I hope that you changed your mind! I thought you were actually against this. You REALLY don't know how much <strike>I</strike> - how much <strong>we</strong> need you. The team. <strong>Please</strong> say he's changed his mind!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh my Goodness, <strong>Steve just calm down</strong>!' </em>
</p><p><em>"</em>It's the EPR paradox," Tony spoke as he got out of the car.</p><p>
  <em>'God, he looks good!- </em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>What?!</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Steve, good Lord! Control yourself, huh? Dammit!' </em>
</p><p>"Instead of pushing Lang through time, you might've wound up pushing time through Lang. It's tricky. Dangerous. Someone should've warned you about it." Tony indignantly looked off to the side, albeit a little bit smug and Steve couldn't help but sigh again.</p><p>"<em>You</em> did," he admitted honestly.</p><p>"Oh, did I?" Tony retorted, feigning mock-forgetfulness, "Well, then. Thank God I'm here! Regardless, I fixed it." Tony proudly held up a device to Steve - some sort of bracelet, it looked like to the blonde. </p><p>Said blonde just stared blankly at the genius. </p><p>'<em>Am I supposed to know what that means?'</em>  Steve's expression seemed to say, <em>'</em><em>Damn, Tony, after all these years, you might remember that still I don't speak scientist.' </em></p><p>Tony must've caught on.</p><p>"A fully functioning time-space GPS," he explained, without missing a beat. </p><p><em>'WHAT?!,' </em>thought Steve, '<em>That's amazing! This man is <strong>incredible!'  </strong></em></p><p>He couldn't help but give Tony the most whole-hearted smile that he ever could form! As if the brunette was the brightest star in Steve's universe. And he was!</p><p>Tony just didn't know it yet... </p><p>"I just want peace," Tony smirked, holding up his signature two-finger 'peace' sign. He leaned against the car and looked to Steve, more serious this time, "Turns out... resentment is corrosive. And... I hate it."</p><p>He looked up, watching for Steve's reaction. </p><p>Steve held Tony's gaze and replied earnestly, "Me too." </p><p>There was a small pause. </p><p>The response seemed to be enough for Tony though, Steve gathered, because the blonde caught the small nod that Tony gave himself, as if saying, <em>"That'll do. For now..." </em></p><p>Steve wanted to say more, but Tony was always faster. <br/><br/>"We've got a shot at getting these stones back, Steve, but I've gotta tell you my priorities first."</p><p>Steve knew that look Tony gave him. </p><p>A little bit of fear. Some hesitation that was hidden behind three stone-walled facades of seriousness to cover up the vulnerability lying beneath. Tony would <strong>never</strong> let <em>anyone</em> see that vulnerability. So, to the untrained eye, the genius brunette just looked like a businessman with a stoic expression. But Steve saw the weariness behind those eyes. And he comforted himself on the prospect that maybe Tony was relaxed enough to let those walls down a little bit, around Steve. </p><p>
  <em>Or maybe he just doesn't care... </em>
</p><p>Steve ignored that part of his head. He nodded for Tony to continue. </p><p>Looking at Steve, assessing whether or not he cared enough to listen, Tony was surprised to find that the blonde was actually looking at Tony <em>so earnestly</em>, as if every word he uttered was something miraculous to behold. </p><p><em>I didn't think he'd ever look at me that way again... </em>Tony's heart leapt at the thought.</p><p>He suddenly cleared his throat. '<em>Come on, Stark! Focus, man!' </em></p><p>Tony continued, "Bring back what we lost? I hope, <strong>yes</strong>. Keep what I have? I <strong><em>have</em> </strong>to! At all costs. And..." Tony breathed out, sounding so tired, "And maybe not die trying, this time, would be nice." </p><p>He tried for a smirk. Steve smiled back. </p><p>Tony's stomach flipped with butterflies</p><p><em>I forgot how beautiful he looked when he smiled like that, </em>Tony thought, a little bit dreamily, <em>But why is he smiling so beautifully when he's just looking at simple me? He can't be laughing at my jokes, can he?</em></p><p>
  <em>Oh, good Lord, keep it together, Tony! </em>
</p><p><br/>Steve held out his hand, "Sounds like a deal." </p><p>Tony grabbed the soldier's hand they shook on it.</p><p>But they didn't let go for five seconds. </p><p>Five seconds in which Tony held on to Steve's hand. A soft and gentle grip that made Tony feel grounded and yet elated at the same time. </p><p>Five seconds in which Steve held on to Tony's rough, calloused hand that had created so many wonderful things Steve was privileged to have witnessed being made. A touch like fire. Sparks flying. </p><p>Five seconds that Steve didn't even feel was enough, because <em>something</em> passed between them. <em>Something</em> changed then.</p><p>In those five seconds... </p><p>He searched Tony's eyes. Tony saw something in Steve's eyes that he was too scared to linger onto. The air crackled, or maybe it could've just been Steve's imagination, but he couldn't elaborate on it, because all too soon, Tony pulled away and he walked to the trunk of his car. </p><p><em>What just happened?, </em>they both wondered-- both lost in their heads, <em>What was that?... </em><br/><br/>Tony suddenly became very nervous once he reached his car's trunk. His palms felt too sweaty now, but he didn't let it show through his bravado. He had to keep it neutral. </p><p>
  <em>'Don't freak out. Keep calm. Don't seem weak. It's not a big deal! Well, actually it <strong>might</strong> seem like a big deal to <strong>him</strong>, but don't let it show for <strong>you</strong>!</em>
</p><p>Tony let out a shaky breath and popped the trunk. It didn't make the situation any easier with Steve standing just a few inches away from him. </p><p><em>Always giving personal space, </em>Tony thought fondly, <em>How has he always been such a gentleman? </em></p><p>He paused. </p><p>
  <em>'What the <strong>f*ck</strong> is wrong with you?! "Always been such a gentleman?!" <strong>Be prepared!</strong> One wrong move, you still need to be fast enough to signal the armor.' </em>
</p><p>Steve saw how Tony's shoulders tensed up.</p><p>Tony was always under pressure, but Steve hoped that this time, it wasn't because of him. He wanted to just pull Tony away and go to a spa and see that tension melt away from the brunette's shoulders. </p><p>Tony then lifted something from out of the trunk.</p><p>Something that was covered in a tarp with a stuffed toy dog on top? Steve quirked an eyebrow and suddenly felt a small sprout of jealousy inside him at the fact that he couldn't experience being a dad with Tony. He couldn't marvel at how good he was with Morgan! </p><p>A family...</p><p>
  <em>A family with Tony... </em>
</p><p>Then Steve saw his shield.</p><p>
  <em>Oh... So he <strong>is</strong> tense because of me. </em>
</p><p><em>'But then again, when is he not?' </em>the bitter afterthought taunted the captain's mind. </p><p>So many emotions swirled up to the surface.</p><p>Fear. Confusion. Curiosity. Guilt... </p><p>Steve drew in a breath and looked to the genius. Tony was still and expressionless. He was waiting for Steve to make the first move.</p><p><em>No doubt about it</em>, the blonde thought. Tony had probably already concluded at least a dozen alternatives at which this situation would pan out and, based on Steve's response -which Tony presumed would a negative one; ever the pessimist! - he'd select the response in which case, Tony would either bow out gracefully, or be hurt again at Steve's hands. </p><p>Steve hated that Tony always felt obligated to expect the worst from their conversations. Not that Steve had ever given Tony reason to think otherwise... </p><p>The blonde drew in a breath and sighed, helplessly, "Tony, I don't know..." </p><p>"Why? He made it for you" Tony retorted, a bit harshly.</p><p>Steve knew he felt angry; he saw the bitterness in Tony's eyes, behind his shades, but he also saw the weariness still. He saw Tony's fragility.</p><p>
  <em>'He's scared... He doesn't think I'll accept his peace offering. "He made it for you..." He's obviously convinced that I respect Howard more than him. He brings Howard into this, he'll think I'll forget it's actually from him, for his idea of reconciliation. Oh Tony...'</em>
</p><p>Steve held out his arm, ready for Tony to place on his old, faithful shield. </p><p>"Plus," Tony added, "I have to get it out of the garage before Morgan takes it sledding!" </p><p>It nagged at the blonde when Tony tried for humor to deflect his real emotions, but he granted the brunette the benefit of the doubt this time, since it <em>was</em> a big moment for the both of them.</p><p>It just felt so... <strong><em>right </em></strong>once the shield was back in Steve's grip! He felt like himself again.</p><p>Not that he wasn't thankful for T'Challa's vibranium shields, but <em>this</em> was linked to Tony.</p><p>It linked him to old times- to <em>home.</em></p><p><br/>"Thank you, Tony," Steve replied, voice full of honesty, gratification.</p><p>Tony heard it.</p><p>But again, it made him think about <em>the</em> <em>something</em> he'd rather not linger on. <br/><br/>"Can you keep that a little quiet? Didn't bring one for the whole team," he joked, closing the trunk. Steve sighed. Hopefully he'd get his chance to show Tony that the genius <strong>could</strong> trust the blonde enough to open up around him again. </p><p>"We are getting the whole team, right?" Tony asked.<br/><br/>Steve exhaled. '<em>Right,' </em>hethought, bitterly, 'Back<em> to the real world. </em><em>Back to business. And having to share Tony 's company with the others.'</em><br/><br/>"We're working on that right now." Steve replied, albeit a little more sadly. <br/><br/>"Great! I'll go talk to Banner and see for myself what needs to be corrected," smirking to himself, Tony took a couple steps forward to the door.<br/><br/><em>'Do it now Steve!' </em><br/><br/>"W-wait Tony?" Steve called out. He flinched at how <strong>weak </strong>- at how hesitant <em>his voice</em> sounded then.<br/><br/><em>'<strong>Really</strong> great, Steve! Really great... You want to sound <strong>exactly</strong> like a weakling when trying to earn Tony's respect back!'</em><br/><br/>He just saw Tony's back for a few seconds - almost too long in Steve's opinion- but then the genius slowly turned back around and faced Steve with a quizzical expression on his face.<br/><br/>One of Tony's eyebrows was raised in silent questioning, the only tell-tale sign that he was truly confused by the turn of events.<br/><br/>"Yes, Steve?" Tony replied slowly. He looked to the soldier as if Steve was the hardest puzzle he'd ever had to solve.<br/><br/>In some sense, that was actually true.<br/><br/>Steve looked into the deep chocolate pools of Tony's eyes and hitched in a breath.<br/><br/>Tony's gorgeousness never failed to amaze him. <br/><br/>"I- I- uhm..." Steve stammered hopelessly, and Tony continued to stare, as if he was contemplating whether or not to take Steve to a repair shop for this malfunction!<br/><br/>The soldier was indeed acting strange...<br/><br/><em>'Why is being like this?'</em> thought Tony, <em>'I've never seen him so flustered.'</em></p><p>"I, uh... I have something I gotta give to you too, actually. Uhm, c-can we just make a stop by my rooms first?" </p><p> </p><p>Tony blinked, dumbfounded.</p><p> </p><p>The captain was a very good amateur actor, Tony would give him that. But being trained by Nat when they went on missions together had it's perks in that field/area. </p><p>So Tony wasn't sure if Steve was being serious or if this was some kind of trick. His defenses sprang up. </p><p>Tony did have his nanotech armor with him, so one wrong move and he wouldn't be fooled by Steve again!</p><p>"A little forward of you to get me into bed, Cap!" Tony teased and watched the soldier turn beet-red within two seconds! </p><p>Steve stuttered, "I-I di-didn't- you w- I m-mean- what? No!- I- I mean, I would never!- without-" </p><p>Tony outright laughed, heartily, "Relax, Steve! I'm just messing with you! Hahaha, I'm sorry, it's just a force of habit" </p><p>Steve breathed out and smiled sheepishly. </p><p>Tony found himself smiling too. </p><p>"Okay," the brunette said brightly, "Lead the way, Cap. Let's go!" </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm going to be really cruel and just divide this into two more chapters! 😂😈 But they'll be like short ones, like Chapter 1, but I just think it's better like that that to have a long, dragged out chapters with smudged plot points. Each chapter just deals with a different major plot point, so I like starting fresh like that: having everything described and felt under one issue- one chapter- and start off with a new one, with the previous issue still relatable. 😊📖</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I Always Forget That You Can't Read My Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Steve honestly does have a sentimental item to give to Tony; there aren't any innuendos or anything. They both talk during this chapter. Mostly a sweet, sentimental moment.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony kept his distance from Steve as they walked to the blonde's floor of the new facility. He wasn't so paranoid as to actually walk <em>behind </em>Steve-- trailing behind him like some sort of scared and lost little puppy or anything. No, Tony still had enough dignity in tact to not let his paranoia get the better of him!</p><p>For one thing, this was still <em>his </em>facility that he had built for the Avengers. He didn't like to play the "Ownership Card" and resort to his old standards of billionaire arrogance, but the fact that he had some sort of asset over the team, in case Steve <em>did </em>try to pull something, well... it gave Tony a sense of calmness and increased confidence. </p><p>He owned the place. He gave them a new home. </p><p>It wasn't that he <em>didn't</em> trust Steve not to pull anything, but Tony still couldn't quite as easily shake that hesitant (panick-y) edge off.</p><p>'<em>One wrong move, and then all you gotta do is flip your watch and you've got your armor, Tony. Relax...'  </em></p><p> </p><p>Not that Steve was doing any better at controlling <em>his</em> stress, either, though! </p><p>The blonde's shoulders were stiffened and tense. His back was ramrod straight. His face was twisted and pulled in, like he was trying not to cry on the verge of a stressful breakdown. </p><p>Tony could see Steve's hands clench and unclench, tightly, rapidly, in fists - the tell-tale sign that he was now at a <strong>level 50</strong> breaking point. </p><p>That brought Tony some consolation at least. </p><p>If there was one thing that was always constant with Steve, it would be the ratio between his stress level and his degree of acting. No-one could keep a cool like Natasha, so Steve, try as he might, had his cave-ins. </p><p>When it came to the people closest to him, you could see Steve's facade- his mask - crack at the edges. He would get desperate, and Captain America wouldn't be the one talking down a villain that held one of them at gunpoint.</p><p>No, it would just be <em>Steve Rogers</em> <strong><em>begging</em></strong> for mercy, because Tony knew that Steve couldn't allow himself to look so insensitive when his loved ones were on Death's doorstep. </p><p>It was what made Steve so humane. So admirable. </p><p>Tony's stomach suddenly leapt at his runaway thoughts. </p><p>'<em>Steve becomes like this whenever someone important is at risk. But he hasn't told me anything about anyone suffering from side affects because of the Time-Heist test... It can't be <strong>me</strong> that's important enough to consider being "at risk", can it? How am I important enough? He's just giving me something - he doesn't have to impress me or anything.'He doesn't-' </em></p><p>"Watch your step, on your way in, please Tony. I've been painting and molding - and God knows what else! - to cope. So, my art supplies are everywhere!" </p><p>Steve's voice broke through Tony's reverie. He shook his head, side to side and looked around Steve's suite...</p><p><em>The blonde wasn't kidding!</em> </p><p>The open-floor plan of Steve's living room and adjoined kitchen was littered with sketch paper, stacks of canvases; pencils, charcoals and tubes of paint littered the floor! And watercolor paintings, shaded sketches and pastel artworks hung across the room from one side to the other, pegged on to washing lines! </p><p>Tony was left utterly speechless. </p><p>"I- I uh..." He cleared his throat, "I thought I'd- I'd <em>already</em> built you an art studio on your floor, Steve?" Tony breathed out. His mouth hung open, still gaping around him. </p><p>Steve paused. His body froze while tidying up. He looked to Tony, <strong>surprised</strong>. </p><p>He didn't actually expect Tony to actually <em>talk to him <strong>willingly</strong>! </em></p><p> </p><p>Something awkward formed in the air between them.</p><p>It was like the time machine worked. They'd gone back...</p><p>This was all new again and Steve had just brought Tony home to his apartment for the very first time, like after their first date. </p><p>And yet, despite the slight awkwardness, Tony couldn't help but <em>smile. </em></p><p>He chuckled fondly in amusement.</p><p>"Nevermind. This is actually... this is <em><strong>really</strong> </em>way more... way more <em>you!</em>"</p><p>The genius gave Steve another crooked, and yet fond, smirk in amusement. Steve found himself blushing. </p><p>He laughed too, almost breathlessly and flushed even more, "I'll take that as a compliment!" Another pause.</p><p>"But... you see, Tony... Well, I... It felt... It felt kinda <em>wrong</em> to- to use the- the studio," Steve replied, rubbing the back of his neck, shyly.</p><p>Tony frowned. His curiosity was peaked. </p><p>"Wrong how?" he questioned, not beating around the bush this time--not filtering what to say to Steve beforehand. </p><p>Steve gulped deeply, his eyes even widening a little.</p><p>"Uhm... I uh... I kinda... I kinda p-promised myself that I would uh... I would only use it if you-- <em>if</em> <em>I - </em>I mean- uhm, wanted to make something... <em><strong>for you</strong></em>. Then it would be reserved <em>only</em> for something you'd want me to paint or... if I wanted to spoil you." Steve coughed. He wrung his hands together, nervously. </p><p>Neither one said anything. </p><p> </p><p>About thirty seconds passed. </p><p>Thirty <strong><em>excruciatingly</em> </strong>long seconds in which a wide-eyed Steve desperately waited for Tony's reaction. </p><p>Tony's face was blank. Unreadable. </p><p>He gripped his shades tightly in his hand. He didn't call the armor. </p><p>Steve stood hunched over a little, clutching at his sides, looking like a scared golden retriever with wide baby-blue eyes! </p><p>Tony collapsed onto the couch behind him with an <em>oof! </em></p><p>He rubbed his chest and tried to control his erratic heartbeat and breathing. </p><p>"Please say something, Tony," Steve whispered thickly. </p><p>Tony took a long  and deep breath in and looked up at the blonde with a confused, and yet <em>hopeful </em>expression on his face. </p><p>"Y-You," he began shakily, pointing his finger in Steve's direction, "You... kept... the-the studio for... for projects reserved only... <em>only </em><em>for me</em><em>? </em>" </p><p>Steve nodded, focusing instead on the hope that glittered behind Tony's guarded face. </p><p>"Yes," he whispered, putting as much sincerity as he could into his voice, "Only for you, Tony." </p><p>Tony gasped, flinching back minutely. </p><p>He shook his head in disbelief. </p><p>"W-<em>Why? </em>" he asked, genuinely shocked. Baffled.</p><p>His brain glitched.</p><p>He couldn't solve this equation. </p><p>"Why Steve?" Tony repeated, "I'm- I'm nothing special to you." </p><p>Steve's eyes widened even more in shock. </p><p>"<em>Nothing special?!"  </em>he repeated incredulously, "Tony, I- Can I please come over to you?" </p><p>Tony looked up in wonder. </p><p>The soldier was serious. His eyes pleading. </p><p>Tony nodded, dumbstruck. </p><p>Steve's expression softened as he walked over to Tony and knelt in front of him on the carpet. Tony flinched back at the close contact and shifted restlessly. </p><p>But Steve's gaze never wavered from Tony's eyes. </p><p>The brunette saw <em>the something </em>in full force in Steve's eyes.</p><p>He saw... </p><p> </p><p>He saw <em>love! </em></p><p> </p><p>Steve's eyes held so much <strong><em>love! </em></strong></p><p> </p><p>They held so much love, admiration and so much awe... </p><p> </p><p>'<em>All for me?'  </em>thought Tony. </p><p> </p><p>Steve hesitantly reached out a hand.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, carefully, at a steady pace so that Tony saw each movement and could back away anytime he wanted. </p><p> </p><p>But he didn't. </p><p> </p><p>Tony didn't back away. </p><p> </p><p>He stared back into Steve's eyes as he felt a warm, calloused hand cup the side of his face tenderly. </p><p> </p><p>Steve smiled as he caressed the side of Tony's face, the genius leaning into it subconsciously. </p><p>Both their hearts were frantic. They were inches apart from each other's faces. </p><p>So close, they felt the heat from their panted breathing. </p><p> </p><p>Both of Steve's hands came up to frame Tony's face, gently. Steve's hands were big and warm and so careful with Tony. As if he was a precious treasure. </p><p><em>'I'm Steve's special treasure,'</em> he heard himself think. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as that thought came into his head, something very pure and warm good glowed in Tony's chest and a soft, dopey grin donned his face. Steve was smiling dopily back! </p><p>A feeling resurfaced. A feeling that Tony thought would never come back. </p><p>He knew, then, why he didn't back away, why he didn't call the armor...  And it soothed him. </p><p>
  <em>He <strong>trusted</strong> Steve! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'I trust Steve...' </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Tony," Steve called to him softly. </p><p>"Yes?" Tony whispered back. </p><p>Steve smiled so lovingly at him, "Do you have <em>any</em> idea how much I still love you?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Final chapter will contain smut with feelings! 😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 'Cause I want You and Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Now comes the intimacy that hopefully you all were dying to read!😄 I tried to make it as heated and romantic as possible, so bear with me<br/>It's my first time writing smut 😅 I only read about this stuff, so hopefully I can "take what I've learned?" and create 'the mood' ... #sebastian #TheLittleMermaid 😄</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve's fingers were hot pin pricks that sparked light on to Tony's skin- like embers that set fire to everything with only one touch! </p><p>They set something alight into Tony's core; into his soul. </p><p>The soldier's lithe fingers gently caressed over Tony's shoulders. Steve brushed his hands, just ever so lightly, down the genius' arms.</p><p>Steve's touch was something else... It was something that Tony wanted to experience every <em>day</em>, every <em>night</em> and <em>forever</em>! It made his breath hitch, but he never broke his gaze with those dazzling, ocean-blue eyes...</p><p>Deep, raw passion and focus were set into Steve's eyes and it was so intense; it was so full of raw honesty, Tony's own eyes began to sting with tears.</p><p>
  <em>'He does...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He does love me!' </em>
</p><p>A tentative hand reached out, shakily, to touch Steve's cheek.</p><p>He held in his breath as Tony made his next move...</p><p>
  <em>'Tony's fingers are <strong>so</strong> <strong>soft</strong>! They're as soft as clouds- who would've thought? I thought they'd be rough and calloused after spending hours in the lab, but they're the complete opposite!</em>
</p><p><em>'Then again, I suppose he has to keep everything in order for the public,'</em> Steve thought bitterly, '<em>But Tony's hands deserve as much care and affection nonetheless; they create such <strong>beautiful</strong> things!' </em></p><p>As Steve felt Tony's thumb hesitantly stroke his cheek, he let out the breath he'd been holding in, and he leant into the touch eagerly.</p><p>He could feel every nerve light up where Tony's hand touched--he felt safe; he felt rescued in Tony's hold. </p><p>Steve closed his eyes as he leaned into Tony's hand and he gasped out, thickly, "<em>Ohh Tony!</em> ... You're so beautiful! Your hands... your touch... it's so pure and safe." </p><p>"I love it!" Steve whispered softly.</p><p>Tony hitched in another breath as the words left Steve's mouth. The soldier didn't open his eyes, but, he held up one of his own arms and covered Tony's hand with his own, holding it in place with enough grip to make his message clear: he never wanted Tony's touch to leave him!</p><p>As Steve stroked the genius' hand caressing the side of his own face, Tony could only remain seated and look in awe at the peaceful expression that enveloped every inch of Steve's face.</p><p>It was at his touch.</p><p><em>His touch</em> gave Steve that peace!</p><p>
  <em>'Someone enjoys my touch.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Steve</strong> enjoys my touch!' </em>
</p><p>The genius breathed in staggeringly. </p><p>"S-Ste-ev-e?" Tony whispered, on the brink of tears.</p><p>Steve blinked open his eyes, coming out of the daze from feeling Tony's skin on his. </p><p>He looked into Tony's deep chocolate pools that were glossed over and shining with unshed tears, and Steve's own eyes softened to the baby-blue color of a summer day.</p><p>"Hhmm?" he murmured softly, smiling at Tony happily. He wanted every motion, every expression that he made, to convey nothing but the love he felt for Tony.</p><p>He wanted Tony to trust him. To trust that he will <strong>never</strong> be hurt by Steve's hands ever again - not if the soldier could help it!</p><p>He'd fight against the cosmos if he had to, to change the course of his future so that no version of himself would ever hurt this beautiful man before him! And to <strong>never</strong> ever be broken by Steve's hands a second time.</p><p>Steve clasped Tony's hand in both of his own and brought it up to to kiss each knuckle softly... so tenderly...</p><p>Sparks flew up every nerve in Tony's arm it and lit up his core with more fire.<br/>More love!</p><p>
  <em>Love...</em>
</p><p>"Ste-eve... d-do you r-real-really l-love m-me?" Tony choked out and a few tears ran down his face.</p><p>He looked so vulnerable. So open.</p><p>All his barriers were down and Steve knew, that in that moment, <strong>nothing</strong> scared Tony more than the reaction he'd receive from the soldier.</p><p>Every time.</p><p>And Steve would always be sorry for that. For causing that fear, that... hesitation and doubt!</p><p>But he made sure to have Tony know for good, that he didn't have to be scared again!</p><p>"Tony," Steve murmured softly, "Look at me, please?" </p><p>Steve ducked his head to try and catch the brunette's gaze. </p><p>Tony looked up.</p><p><br/>His eyes held so much <em>fear</em>, <strong><em>so much hurt...</em> </strong></p><p>They were owlishly wide and storming with unsaid words and unsaid fears. </p><p>Steve understood those fears.</p><p>But he wanted to take them away even more! He wanted to hide Tony from the world. He'd received enough cruelty from humanity to last a lifetime! </p><p>The captain cradled Tony's face in his hands and smiled so lovingly at him.</p><p>"My love for <strong>you</strong>, Tony... is <em><strong>bigger</strong></em> than <em>every</em> know star <strong>combined</strong>, in every known galaxy, in this known universe and beyond! I love you more than infinity, and back again!"</p><p>Tony gasped softly. He'd never heard such sweeter words spoken to him!</p><p>Ever.</p><p>A few tears cascaded down his face and he sniffled, the tip of his nose already cherry-red.</p><p>"Tony... Tony, it's all right, shhh" Steve's heart broke to see Tony cry so suddenly. He helped Tony to stand up and gripped the brunette's elbows securely. </p><p>Steve led Tony to his bedroom to sit him down on something bigger and softer and rubbed his arms comfortingly.</p><p>Tony's head was bowed as he tried to control his falling tears and pained whimpers.</p><p>"Oh, I-I'm... I'm s-sorry," he mumbled to Steve, wiping his tears off with his sleeve.</p><p>"Oh Tony, no! Iif anything it's my fault. I shouldn't have put so much on to your plate. <em>I'm</em> sorry."</p><p>He gently wiped away Tony's stray tears. </p><p>This time, Tony leaned into his touch desperately, as if his life depended on it.</p><p>His eyes clenched shut as he fought his internal battle against the spiral of emotions raging in his body.</p><p>Steve hated it!</p><p>"Tony," Steve whispered gently, "I'd like to pull you closer... I'd like to keep you safe in the biggest hug my arms could ever give. May I?"</p><p>Tony nodded. His eyes were still pinched closed; his lips pulled into a thin line.</p><p>"C'mere," said Steve, softly.</p><p>He pulled the both of them back against the pillows and wrapped one arm around Tony's back, pulling him close; his other hand lightly stroked the curls at the nape of Tony's neck.</p><p>"Shhh ... Shh... It's okay... It's okay. I promise-- I <em><strong>promise</strong></em> you that you're safe with me."</p><p><br/>Steve couldn't help but kiss the top of Tony's head chastely. He breathed in Tony's cologne that was mixed with the smell of motor oil and sandalwood. </p><p>It was home.</p><p>Wherever Tony was, <em>that</em> was home for Steve.</p><p>He held the genius closer as they sat on Steve's bed, the only sounds being Tony's dying whimpers and Steve's voice humming softly.</p><p>It was soothing.</p><p>Tony had missed Steve's voice.</p><p>"I- I'm just... I'm just really scared, Steve!" he choked out, sniffling again. </p><p>There.</p><p>It was out in the open. Tony breathed out a tired sigh. </p><p>Now Steve knew... </p><p>He could do <em>whatever</em> he wanted with this information and Tony braced himself for the hard part.</p><p>The part where... where he'd have to let Steve go again... and let his heart become a hard shell of what it was before...</p><p>But Steve gingerly tapped his fingers under Tony's chin and lifted up the genius' beautiful, teary face. </p><p>Tony's eyes were red and puffy; as was his nose. </p><p>His eyes were still so wide and scared. It cracked at Steve's heart again. </p><p>Steve breathed in - a million fears running rampant behind those baby-blue eyes. Tony saw that now.</p><p><em>'I'm just as much scared as you are!' </em>his gaze seemed to say. </p><p>"You don't have to be scared with me, Tony. I promise you that ... I... I <strong><em>know</em></strong> what I did... but, I-"  Steve's eyes snapped shut, he clenched his jaw and sucked in a deep breath.</p><p>The kind of breath you that you inhale when someone applies an anti-septic to a blood wound.</p><p>"Steve?" Tony murmured, hesitantly. </p><p>Blue sapphires bore into Tony's soul as he saw <strong>every</strong> emotion flash in Steve's eyes!</p><p>They became darker and glossier with unshed tears: </p><p>First came fear. Steve's eyes were a wide and sea-green blue.</p><p>
  <em>Seasick...</em>
</p><p>Next, came determination in that gaze.</p><p>Those eyes inked into a sky - glass blue.</p><p><em>Bright</em>.</p><p>
  <em>An idealistic dreamer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> The artist.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tony saw Steve's true soul.</p><p> </p><p>At first, the captain's gaze seemed hard, intense and intimidating.</p><p>But, as you go closer, you would see care, worry and a softness for every living creature. </p><p>It would seem unreal... </p><p> </p><p>But it's not. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It's Steve... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The final change was a dark sapphire blue. Almost indigo.</p><p>
  <em>Recklessness. </em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Wild</strong>. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Primal. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Instinctive.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Protection... </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Tony saw it all!</p><p>Steve was scared too.</p><p>But, since he was Steve Rogers, he wouldn't let one emotion define him! </p><p>He was a bright artist. He saw people. He saw the truth. He was a protector. </p><p>Steve loved Tony--that was true.</p><p>And Tony knew it.</p><p>It sunk down deep within him and took root in his soul. He felt it- he felt <em>Steve's love</em>, he felt the truth of that love and it <strong>strengthened</strong> him! </p><p>It was true, so that meant that Steve would protect it. He would protect Tony. He would cherish Tony and fuss over him, he would be a sickening mother-hen and spoil him day after day!</p><p>Steve would be courteous, he'd always ask for Tony's consent, but would go against Tony, only because he somehow always knew what was right for him at the end of the day! </p><p> </p><p>Tony was seeing <em><strong>a future</strong> </em>with that love! </p><p>He saw <em>Steve</em> with that love! </p><p>
  <strong> <em>And Tony loved him too! </em> </strong>
</p><p>He grabbed the back of Steve's head and forced Steve's gaze to lock with his. Tony absent-mindedly found himself playing with the hairs at the nape of the soldier's neck. </p><p>Soft like Sunflower gold... </p><p>"Steven Grant Rogers," Tony stated firmly, "I know what you did..."</p><p>Steve looked down, shamefully.</p><p>"But..." Tony continued, "the past cannot be changed. It can only be rightened. And I'm not gonna run from it anymore... We both came out of it wiser. A little bit stronger too, so I'm not regretting it. Some days, yes, it will hurt, but old wounds still hurt, Steve, because that's just basic biology!"</p><p>Steve huffed out a laugh and Tony smirked, grateful that his Capsicle could still laugh at his jokes. </p><p>
  <em>'<strong>His</strong> Capsicle? Where did that come from?' </em>
</p><p>"Point is, Steve: it doesn't hurt me anymore as much as it did before, because... when I heard those words come out of your mouth... When I heard you say that <em>you loved me</em> and I saw how much you wanted to win me back... I became so empowered with this strength, because<strong> I knew it was true!</strong> You love me and I know it's true; I believe it. I trust it! And I'm sure of that, because... because <em>I love you too,</em> Steve Rogers! ... "</p><p> </p><p>Steve's head shot up quicker than the speed of light!</p><p>Tony was smiling.</p><p>He was starting to laugh incredulously while Steve stared at him in shock, open-mouthed! </p><p>"<strong>Yeah!</strong> Yeah, Steve I love you too! I love you <strong><em>so</em></strong> much! I don't even think I ever stopped! " His sobbing became uncontrollable and Tony bent his head down to hide his embarrassment, but it was quickly recaptured in a kiss! </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Steve was kissing him!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And it was <strong>heaven</strong>! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Steve's lips were soft and full and plump-guiding him in a dance that was all their own.</p><p>His hands gripped Tony's shoulders and Steve ever so gently shoved him down onto the bed, before climbing on top of him. The kiss never broke. Tony's hands were carding through Steve's hair and the genius let out a soft moan. </p><p>He'd never been kissed like this! It felt perfectly balanced: soft and yet firm and solid... leading and following...</p><p>Dominant, but not too possessive, not too overbearing.</p><p>Like the push and pull of the moon on the ocean tides, the kiss was sensual and powerful!</p><p>
  <em>It was bliss!... </em>
</p><p>All too soon though, Steve broke away. Tony whined, trying to recapture Steve's lips, but to no avail. </p><p>He opened his eyes to see Steve glowing above him in the afternoon sunlight! He looked angelic. </p><p>Tony reached up to stroke his cheek. </p><p>"<em>Beautiful...</em>" the brunette murmured, "Can I keep you?" </p><p>Steve's eyes softened and he even sniffled a little bit as he replied, "Oh of course, Tony, I'm yours!"</p><p>He smiled brightly at the love of his life.</p><p>"I'll be yours forever!" Steve whispered once more as he leaned down again to capture Tony's lips into a deeper, more passionate and heated kiss!</p><p>Steve's tongue licked at the genius' bottom lip, seeking entrance to the cavern of Tony's mouth. </p><p>Tony's moans were music to Steve's ears as he danced with Tony's tongue in open-mouthed kisses.</p><p>He never wanted to let go of this feeling!</p><p>His hands roamed over Tony's sides, fisting his shirt and the genius gasped and panted heavily at the touch.</p><p>'<em>This was it</em>,' he thought.</p><p>Tony suddenly felt very nervous.</p><p>He'd be doing this with <strong><em>Steve</em></strong>, not just any other one-night stand! It meant something more. And that scared Tony a little! </p><p>
  <em>'What if I mess this up? What if I'm no good? Wait, where are all these insecurities coming from? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony, it's just Steve-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, <strong>exactly</strong>! That's what makes it so <strong>frightening</strong>!' </em>
</p><p>Steve felt Tony still beneath him and felt how he slowly became disengaged with their kisses.</p><p>The captain opened his eyes and saw the far-away look in Tony's. The genius bit his lip subconsciously and seemed to forget his surroundings. </p><p><em>'He's nervous</em>,' Steve guessed, '<em>He's stressed. Panicking a little.' </em></p><p>Steve huffed out a tiny little laugh at Tony's social insecurities. He always doubted inwardly whether he said the right thing or not when it came to those he loved. It was one of those traits you couldn't help but love once you got closer to the philanthropist and discovered the wonderful man beneath all of his facades. </p><p>Steve sat up, slowly, which made Tony snap out of his daze! </p><p>
  <em>'Now look what you've done! Steve obviously thinks you're not worth it now!' </em>
</p><p>Tony leaned up too, but Steve stopped him, putting a hand on Tony's heart and he kissed him chastely, before the blonde swiftly removed his shirt and threw it across the room in one motion!</p><p>Tony's eyes widened comically! </p><p>Steve chuckled at Tony's expression and cradled the back of Tony's head with his other hand; one still placed over the genius' heart. </p><p>"Tony," Steve said sternly, locking his gaze with his true love.</p><p>Tony looked dumbfounded and a little nervous, still, so Steve pecked him on the nose, causing the genius to blush and grin sheepishly! </p><p>Steve held Tony's chin and sought to memorize every facet and feature of Tony's beautiful face: his deep, chocolate-brown eyes, his brown locks that held streaks of grey now, Tony's strong jaw, his cheekbones; his full, swollen lips that were still cherry-red from their make-out session! </p><p>"Tony," Steve repeated softly, searching his love's gaze, "<em>let me take care of you.</em> You don't have to worry about anything. You don't have to be scared of judgement. Because <strong>I. Love. You!</strong> More than words can say! And I still can't begin to tell you how sorry I am! For <em><strong>everything</strong></em>... I hurt you so bad. I was a monster! So cruel and merciless and you didn't deserve that shield coming down- I-" </p><p>Steve let out a wavering breath.</p><p>All Tony could do was stare again. </p><p>He let that memory come forward. He let all that sadness behind come forward.</p><p>The tears, his heartbreak, the <strong>hurt</strong>... He let everything from that moment come forward and he launched himself at Steve! Tears poured over and Tony kissed him deeeply! </p><p>"I forgive you!" Tony sobbed into the kiss, "I... I f-forgave you a while ago a-actually. But... but I j-just didn't th-think it would still hu-hurt so much!" </p><p>Steve was crying too. He was sobbing waterfalls and he let his salty tears mix in with Tony's as their kiss wove its own apology that the words could not. </p><p>Just as their physical pain was caused by the body's flesh, long ago... their recovery was made whole again by a kiss, now.</p><p>A kiss that was woven from the past's heartbreak, as well as the promise of happiness for the future! </p><p>Every bit of sadness, every bit of hope and every bit of love weaved its way between their hearts and their bodies as they moved closer together... their lips never breaking apart; their hands memorizing each other's bodies as if they'd both disappear within seconds!</p><p>Tears still flowed- tears of sadness, regret, but also tears of happiness! A laugh bubbled up from Tony's chest and he pulled away slightly, cradling Steve's face in his hands. </p><p>"My beautiful Judy Hopps!" Tony laughed, his eyes glittering. </p><p>"What? What are you going on about now?" Steve chuckled and couldn't help but smile fondly at the genius. </p><p>Tony grinned, "Peter actually made me watch a Disney movie, Zootopia? And... every moment, I just couldn't help but see you instead...in place of the main character, Judy Hopps! She's the, uh... the first ever bunny to become a cop and who wants to fight for justice and is just so completely giddy and optimistic and idealistic- you name it! But, she's also incredibly sweet and positive too. She's resourceful and just as much a conniving sarcastic!" </p><p>Steve barked out a laugh as Tony teasingly poked him in the shoulder. </p><p>"But," he continued, "She has to solve this case with the help of a fox, Nick Wilde. And Nick... you uhm... you get to learn of his troubled past. You get to see h-how he grew up... being bullied... And...  hi-his main insecurity is that, uhm, that the world will- will never see him as something outside of being a trickster. A liar." </p><p>Tony's head was turned away, eyes glistening and Steve understood; his own eyes softened.</p><p>He stroked the side of Tony's face.</p><p>"Yeah?" he replied gently, "So, uh... what--what happens between these two characters?" </p><p>Tony's first instinct was to laugh. '<em>Why's Steve so interested in this subject? Why's he humoring me?' </em></p><p>But then there was a silent, unanimous agreement that passed between their eyes, confirming the fact that they both knew they weren't really <em><strong>only</strong></em> talking about Disney characters. </p><p>So Tony breathed in and continued, "They obviously <em>do</em> solve the case, but Judy uhm... she... she accidently ends up hu-hurting Nick." </p><p> </p><p>A pause.</p><p> </p><p>The air filled slowly with tension once the elephant in the room was uncovered. </p><p>"And then?" Steve whispered thickly, afraid to go any louder to break the energy around them.</p><p>Tony still looked into Steve's eyes as he resumed telling the story, "The audience sees Judy reach for fox repellent. Nick was exaggerating and feigned attacking her; asking her if she was afraid that he might go savage... might go nuts like a predator and try to harm her to try to eat her," Tony sucked in a breath, pinching his stinging eyes closed for a moment. </p><p>Steve couldn't do anything.</p><p>He could only listen and give Tony his space as he worked through what he was trying to tell Steve through these characters. </p><p>"The main thing to Nick was- was the fact that Judy actually <strong>reached</strong> for her fox repellant. You see how his heart breaks, because... <em><strong>someone</strong></em>, who he finally saw, and confided in, as a friend, still didn't trust him... despite all that they'd been through." </p><p>Tony sighed. </p><p>"Do they make up?" Steve's heart was beating rapidly. </p><p>The genius nodded, looking down. A small smile played on his lips. </p><p>"Yeah, actually... they have a cute moment together and... and you can see how heartfelt Judy's apology is. You can see her heartbreak at the loss of a friendship that she actually found to be <em>really great! </em>" Tony's voice wavered and Steve rubbed his arm reassuringly.</p><p>The brunette breathed out steadily, "The camera only shows Nick's back to her, but he turns around and goads her into a hug, smiling. In the end, Nick breaks that prejudice against foxes and becomes a cop alongside Judy... They become partners! ..." </p><p>Steve kissed Tony softly when he finished. </p><p>"It sounds like this movie has a lot of great symbolism!" Steve breathed out a laugh. </p><p>Tony giggled, "Yeah! We'll have to watch it sometime." His eyes glittered. </p><p>Steve fisted Tony's shirt. Without breaking eye-contact, he whispered, "Will you let me make love to you, my beautifully amazing Nick Wilde?" </p><p>Tony hitched in a breath, but he felt ready. </p><p>"Yes," he whispered back. </p><p>Steve gasped, but his eyes darkened and he lifted Tony's shirt off of his chest. </p><p>Heat and lust consumed them as their bodies connected skin to skin! </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Skin on skin.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fire on Fire! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tony felt so <strong>alive</strong> for the first time!</p><p>Steve's touch was <strong>passion</strong>.</p><p>It was heat. And it was safety! </p><p>His hands roamed over every part of Tony and his long, lithe fingers traced every crevice, traced every dent and dip of Tony's body as carefully as if he were studying a road map.</p><p>The touch was firm. It was steady. He was surrounded by Steve! </p><p>The captain was memorizing every piece of Tony.</p><p>Every <em>glorious</em> piece, Steve kissed and worshipped with all he had. Tony was already panting beneath him and writhing up against Steve's body to create movement; to create friction.</p><p>"Shh, baby, I'll make it good... I'll take care of you, I mean it"</p><p>"Steve..." Tony breathed out.</p><p>He thread his fingers through the blonde's locks of hair, causing Steve to moan soflty. It was such a beautiful sound! He carded Steve's scalp gently with a mechanic's hands and massaged every inch. The blonde moaned again at Tony's hands.</p><p>"<em>Ohh!</em> That feels so good, Tones..."</p><p>Tony found himself smiling at the nickname and his heart throbbed with the love he had for the man above him. </p><p>He trusted Steve. </p><p>He loved Steve! </p><p> </p><p>He pulled at Steve's hair to bring him up for another kiss.</p><p>This one was not at all hesitant! It was heated, it was steady and Tony was overwhelmed by Steve's presence. </p><p>Steve's soft lips dancing with his.</p><p><br/>Full lips that suckled and nipped at Tony's, never reaching a crescendo, but neither man cared! They were lost in their dance. They became lost in each other.</p><p>It was everything Tony wanted! Steve licked at Tony's bottom lip, seeking entrance, and Tony was hit with another wave of heat and passion, as he explored the deep cavern of Steve's mouth.</p><p>Tony let out a moan of ecstasy. Steve's tongue was relentless, pushing for dominance and Tony let him - he let himself go and trusted Steve completely. Steve felt the body beneath him finally drop off all tension and relaxed into Steve's touch. He smiled into the kiss and his heart felt so full.</p><p>
  <em>'Tony trusts me with this!' </em>
</p><p>"Just like that, Honey. Yeah... just like that; let me hold you. Let me show you how much love you deserve, okay?" Steve whispered.</p><p>His breath came in hot puffs over Tony's face. Steve's lips were red and swollen and a light, pink blush spread over his face.</p><p>He looked gorgeous!</p><p>Tony stretched out a hand to hold on to the side of Steve's face and Steve leaned right into the motion again, as if it was sixth sense. Tony felt honored to be worthy of Steve's love. The soldier was beautiful and kind and good and pure.</p><p>He was family.</p><p>Steve was home to Tony!</p><p>"I missed you, Steve... God, I missed you so much!" Tony whispered shakily. Steve's gaze was so tender and sweet, so full of a love that Tony couldn't describe! His eyes were soft, his touch was firm and graceful.</p><p>"I missed you too, Tony! I missed you like crazy! I'm never doing that again, you here me? I'll never do that to you ever again, I'm so sorry, Tones! I'm so sorry for everything. I-"</p><p>Steve's eyes clouded over with tears and he leaned in to clutch Tony's lips and tell him what Steve couldn't, through his kisses, through his touch. He made sure that Tony felt treasured.</p><p>Tony felt the tears fall against his face as Steve kissed him heartedly and his heart clenched. He clutched Steve's back to pull him closer. </p><p>"Please Steve... please!..." Tony panted. </p><p>Steve suckled one of Tony's nipples and he felt his love arch into the touch, groaning softly. "Ohh Steve!" </p><p>Tony clasped at Steve's shoulder blades and rocked his hips against the bulge in Steve's black jeans.</p><p>Steve gasped.</p><p>His mouth fell open as he rocked back, losing himself in the sensation. Tony bared his throat and Steve wasted no time-- rocking his hips while he kissed and nibbled at Tony's jaw, at Tony's throat.</p><p>Tony groaned and panted and it lit up the fire in Steve's core to hear those noises coming out of His Love. To know that he was responsible for causing those noises of bliss! </p><p>He growled as he shoved Tony's pants and boxers down, off of his legs and threw those across the room too! </p><p>"Mmm, so forward!" Tony teased. Steve grinned darkly and palmed Tony's hard, naked cock in his hands.</p><p>Tony hissed and arched higher into the touch. Steve rolled Tony's balls between his fingers while he continued to mark Tony's throat. Tony felt so hot and flushed. His senses were screaming <em>Steve! </em></p><p>"Ah! Ahh! Yes... St-Steve please! More! Yes... Ah!" </p><p>Steve pumped Tony's cock rapidly and growled into Tony's neck as more of those blissful sounds leaked out in a voice overwhelmed in ecstasy! Tony was leaking pre-come and Steve used it as a lubrication as he continued to palm and twist Tony's cock between his fingers.</p><p>He let Tony teeter on the edge, but never let him drop.</p><p>Tony whined and writhed wildly beneath him as Steve continued his assault on Tony's cock!</p><p>"St-Ste-ee-ve! Please!..."</p><p>"Oh, you like that, then baby? Huh? You like taking what I give? You wanna take my cock, huh? That it?"</p><p>Steve continued to tease Tony as he suckled on the tip of the genius' rock-hard cock and gave small Kitten licks overTony's balls.</p><p>"<em>Ooohhh Steeeve! </em>Don't stop... I love you so much-- don't-- <em>Ohh</em>!... <em>Ahh!... Ahh!"</em></p><p>Tony couldn't take it any longer!</p><p>He presented his hole and begged Steve to make love to him. </p><p>"I need you know, Steve! Please! Please, Honey..."</p><p>A primal growl erupted from Steve's throat that sent chills running down Tony's spine. </p><p>The captain held his own aching cock in his hand and positioned it at Tony's entrance. </p><p>They both groaned in ecstasy as the crown of Steve's cock slipped into Tony's hot inner walls.</p><p>Tony whimpered and he clenched around Steve as the blonde bottomed out in one stroke!</p><p>"<em>Ahh! </em>Tony... You're--you're so hot and tight!" Steve grit out as he pistoned in and out of Tony's hole relentlessly.</p><p>Tony could only clutch at Steve's back, at his shoulders and he wrapped his legs securely around Steve's waist as his lover rocked his hips against Tony's aching erection slid in and out of Tony's entrance!</p><p>"<em>Oh!... Oooh!... Ahh!... Ah!... Ngh!... Ah!... Ooh!... Steve!"</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"<strong>STEVE!"</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tony saw stars dancing above him as he climaxed, shouting out Steve's name, and he marveled at how beautiful his lover looked in the afterglow!</p><p>Steve's entire seed filled Tony up and he dazily nuzzled Tony's chest as the brunette absentmindedly played with the blonde's locks.</p><p>"That was amazing!..." Steve breathed out. He felt Tony's chest rumble beneath him as he chuckled.</p><p>"I love you O, Captain, My Captain," Tony replied.</p><p>Steve leaned up and kissed him long and sensually with all the timetable in the world.</p><p>"Mmmm..." Tony hummed contently as he snuggled up against Steve, using the crook of the blonde's neck as his pillow.</p><p>"I'm your everything," Steve murmured, nuzzling Tony's nose. He grinned dopily at his genius like the lovesick idiot that he was and kissed him long and lovingly.</p><p>"And I'm yours," Tony whispered thickly and teary-eyed!</p><p>He buried his face in Steve's neck, but mumbled one last thing before dozing off under the covers, cocooned by Steve's warmth.</p><p>"You'll still be here when I wake up, right? You won't leave?" Tony mumbled, the vibrations tickling Steve's throat a little.</p><p>Steve heard the uncertainty. He heard Tony's fear. The hesitant undertone as his voice wavered and grew softer as he asked the question.</p><p>'<em>He's afraid he's just unimportant baggage...'</em></p><p>Steve peppered kisses into Tony's hair and on to his face until he heard his love giggle happily! He locked his eyes with Tony's and placed as much sincerity as he could into his words, "Of course, I'll be here, Love! I'm too selfish to ever let you go again--I love you too much. So damn the others! I just got my fella back and I'll spend as long as I want with him!"</p><p>Tony barked out a laugh, "I like this possessive streak, Stevie! I missed that filthy mouth of yours too!"</p><p>They dozed off listening to each other's laughter. </p><p>Steve would give Tony his present later. </p><p>_______________________</p><p>It was Tony's nano-tech arc reactor that he'd shoved into Steve's hands the day he'd touched back down to Earth.</p><p>Steve had had it mounted on a stand and worked with Bruce in the lab (more so, just actually dropped it off and ran out of there as soon as possible, before he set Bruce's hair alight again!)</p><p>It could display a holographic message at Tony's touch: a miniature holographic Steve Rogers would appear, holding up a giant canvas with his words of love for Tony painted on it! The little holographic Steve would blow kisses at Tony as he displayed his artwork. </p><p>Bruce managed to program it to make sure that little hearts would also pop up each time Holographic Steve blew Tony a kiss! </p><p> </p><p>It's survised to say that Tony couldn't stop crying huge tears of joy - for probably five minutes straight! - the next morning as Steve presented his gift over breakfast, with a life-size version of the painting portraying, in beautiful calligraphy and watercolor patterns, Steve's words of love: </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My love for you, Tony... </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is bigger than every know star combined, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>In every known galaxy, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>In this known universe and beyond!</em>
</p><p>
  <em> I love you more than infinity, and back again!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Steve held onto his genius tightly as the tears flowed.</p><p>He peppered chaste little kisses all over Tony's red-nosed face as the Tony whispered thickly, through his tears: "I love you! I love you so much, Steve! Don't <em>ever</em> forget that... Please... please remember that if- if you go away..." </p><p>Steve held on to Tony tighter and cradled his head, preciously, as he kissed him deeply. </p><p>"Not possible, Doll! Surely not ever possible <em>ever again. </em>You're my Sweet Tony, I'll love you most for forever" </p><p>He kissed the genius again. </p><p>Tony gave a soft smile. </p><p>"There he is- there's that smiling boy!" Steve muzzled Tony's neck until his laughter filled the whole facility! </p><p> </p><p>Steve had gotten the love of his life back. <strong><em>Tony loved him in return</em></strong> and they were together again! </p><p> </p><p>The mad titan didn't know what he in for! </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, here's the link to the Steve&amp;Tony video featuring James TW's song: </p><p>https://youtu.be/kk4IbEUn9TI</p><p>And that brings us to the end of this fanfic! 😝 I hope the last chapter was what you were looking for, but, if not, then I apologize and will try to upgrade my writing skills in that area of genre😅</p><p>I will go over it, proof-read it and edit where I see fit, but until then...</p><p>My first major Stony fic is finished! 💙</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>When I say inspired by Auggusst's work, I just loved the work she creates by combining the love-making and the feelings, especially when there's tears involved, because I'm a SUCKER FOR STORIES LIKE THAT!! 😄😄So I wanted to try that trope for myself and have them make-up for Endgame ❤️💙</p><p>(Edit - I was also inspired by StarSpangledBucky's fic; these two authors just write about plot details like this so beautifully. Both fics are the first couple of Stony fics that I really loved once I discovered AO3, so I hope they both like my fic! 🙂) </p><p>2nd Chapter will be posted soon</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>